


Shout Like a Hurricane

by orphan_account, Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [29]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, F/F, Fluff, HERE YOU GO KAT HAVE FUN, enjoy this hell, how the universe should be, i wrote the fluff, she wrote the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: This wasn’t how it was supposed to look. It didn't feel like it was supposed to feel. Retreating doesn't do this to a Gem; make it feel like they're dead.





	Shout Like a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> WOW WE FINALLY DID IT  
> This took longer than we wanted adfghgds  
> Everyone in the discord server gets a feature fic in Diamond Visits if they want it so yeet  
> also lowkey credit for the claustrophobic Yellow idea to shlobus so you rock

This wasn’t how it was supposed to look. It didn't feel like it was supposed to feel. Retreating doesn't do this to a Gem; make it feel like they're dead. The energy of the gemstone, the constant hum each one heard, not hearable to humans, it was fading away like sand right between her fingers. This was wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to feel. Retreating usually brings her to a never-ending expanse of her familiar color. A beautiful expanse of polished golden skies. But now, it was painted a sickly, dull sepia, rotting away like the dead carcass of organic life. Minus the awful stench. Instead, in its place hung an unbearable sense of defeat and panic, a smattering of confusion against the waterfall of anxiety.

 

Whispers blew in on a false wind, brushing past the unclear her mental capacity takes while within her core. They do not calm her like they should. They are the voices that tormented her here. They sound panicked. Retreating never made them sound this way, what changed? She began to feel her space closing in. What was wrong? What was happening? It was only a simple retreat, she weren't shattered! She’d been poofed once before, of her own doing, and it hadn’t been like this!

 

In the distance, a low rumble could be heard. Something large started to move just beneath the surface, just below her feet. More than ready to strike at the weak, exposed gem. Her eyes widened as she looked around frantically, trying to find some sort of solace in this barren, unforgiving expanse of a wasteland. Around, no stars could be seen, in a sharp contrast to the sky she was so familiar with. The edges of her world could be seen… flickering. The polished crystalline surface resting under her feet was being pushed back by an unseen, powerful force, causing the stone to skid along its fissures, cracking with a loud, bloodcurdling sound. A large wave of debris was sent soaring into the air with another push, glittering like little sparks before raining down in a shower of small clinks. Immediately, she steps back, the sight sending a wave of anxiety through her like one of a raging ocean, before she turns on her heel and instantaneously breaking into a sprint. This wasn’t the place she was used to, definitely some sort of corruption has fallen upon her! She had to find an escape, a way to overcome this disastrous hellscape she was trapped in. Her breath came in strained, short gasps.  Behind her, the invisible force pushed in a wrathful roar causing yet more jagged shards to come pouring down once more, this time creating small grooves in her armor from where they struck.

 

Yellow kept running, her nonexistent heart beating in her chest. Sweat that shouldn’t have been running down her brow dripped softly against the crystalline ground, the soft pit patter echoing through the brief pause before another loud crash erupted from behind her. She couldn’t close her eyes, despite how much she wanted to- the world around her was crawling with dangers at every turn, and her ears were deafened by screams, shrieks and all from terrified phantoms that swam just beneath her feet. She cried out, trying to silence their nonsensical pleas. What was she supposed to do? What was she even able to do? Fight back?  _ Yeah right, could she even? _

 

Just then, a magnificent blast sent a large chunk of earth flying right before her quivering form. Yellow skidded to a halt, panic shooting through her entire body as if shocked by a stray current. Inside its golden confines, she could see reflections of her own face, fear etched upon her features, thousands of yellow diamonds all trembling in fright seemingly at nothing but dull rock. As she turned around to find another route, Yellow realized she was trapped without an escape in sight as she was only met by cold, unforgiving walls of stone. The fearsome mountain of rock in front of her suddenly heaves forth, before crumbling into a glimmering storm of blades that almost ripped her to shreds. She fell onto her back crawling backwards, trying to dodge the disaster as much as she could, before her back thumped into something cold and hard. The mountain of agony had caught up with her, and whatever space she had left was quickly running out.

 

The voices rise gradually to a crescendo, their loud wails coating her mind and her thoughts with a thick layer of static mesh. Yellow felt her head swim, her limbs becoming weak, she couldn't stand, collapsing to the ground in a heap as the world’s walls continued to contract around her shaking form. All around her, the makeshift prison’s - her own personal graveyard’s - walls begin to grind against one another as they come closer and closer, creating a cacophony of dreadful whines as they continued to close in around her, their jagged shapes looming above like hellish knives. The color engulfs her in a symphony of pain as they start digging into whatever they could reach, causing her to shrink back as if burnt by the contact. Never-ending pain awaits her at every move, and she can feel a few drops of wetness slip down her cheeks and onto the ground with a loud, hollow echo.

 

The pigment floods her vision, pours into the cracks of her resolve, tears her consciousness apart as it pushes at her last clinging hopes with a vicious, unforgiving zeal. She sobs, fingers digging into her hair, as she falls to the ground in a pained heap, a hand reaching out to grasp something, anything, to probably seek help from whatever watched upon her the last time she was here. The surface is cold against her burning skin, it does little to comfort the gem as she slowly loses her grip on what remained of the tainted, broken world around her, the horrendous voices coaxing her into giving in to the fate she feared so much.

 

Yellow closes her eyes, unsure if they even were open to begin with.

 

* * *

__

Blue worried. She worried, with the gem of her girlfriend held deftly in her hands. It was taking her longer than last time. She brought the golden gem up to her lips, kissed it once, then whispered.

 

“Come back to me, Yellow.”

 

There was nothing for a few minutes. Blue began to lose hope. Could a gem get stuck permanently inside their gem? Even a Diamond? What if it was true, and Yellow was now stuck in that same fate? These thoughts were like a poison, intoxicating her head, making her worry more and more. But, of course, there was no reason to do this. While she was thinking these thoughts, the gem in her hands began to glow, radiantly, blindingly, and it tore itself from her hold and took the form of her sweet Yellow. But all was not how it seemed.

 

Her form was nothing but light for a moment, yet again the same old outfit as before. She’d never change it. But when she stopped glowing, she fell to the ground and stumbled backwards a few steps. Her eyes were wide and wild, almost feral, almost like she didn’t know what was going on. She was breathing raggedly, something that gems didn’t even need to do, but the heaving gasps sent Blue into alarm. Yellow had her arms wrapped around her middle, eyes now somewhat cloudy and unfocused, her head whipping around as if she was looking for some unknown assailant.

 

“Yellow?” Blue called softly, unsure what was wrong.

 

Yellow’s head snapped towards her voice, and she finally focused on Blue in front of her. She stood frozen for a moment, and so did Blue. Neither of them moved, nothing broke the silence save for Yellow’s ragged, fast breathing. Then, Yellow’s face contorted and tears pooled at the base of her eyes. A strangled wail forced its way from her throat, and her legs suddenly buckled underneath her as she fell straight into Blue’s open arms, sobs ripping through her chest.

 

“I-I don’t know what… h-happened… everything was so c-cramped, and it just k-kept closing in on me, being inside y-your gem shouldn’t d-do that!” Yellow sobbed into Blue’s chest, unable to stop herself from falling to her panic attack.

 

Blue held her lightly as she listened, realizing what Yellow was experiencing. “You’re claustrophobic… oh Yellow, I’m so sorry. It’s okay now, I’m here. You’re back with me.” She paused. “I won’t hold you so tightly if it makes you feel like this.”

 

Yellow, through her loud sobs, tightened her arms even more around Blue, shaking her head frantically into her chest. “N-no! You… you a-are okay. You w-won’t hurt me. You won’t s-scare me.”

 

Blue’s nonexistent heart twisted. She’d never seen Yellow this  _ scared  _ before. She was so, so scared, trembling like a mouse in her arms, her sobs loud as if she was shouting like a hurricane. She wished, she yearned, that she could silence the wails and dry her tears, but whatever Yellow had experienced in her gem while she was recovering did so much more damage than the cause of her retreat in the first place. Yellow was such a mess, but she had to ask.

 

“I don’t understand, though. What was different from last time?” Blue pondered.

 

“I… I don’t k-know. Maybe I wasn’t t-thinking about it all l-last time.” Yellow hiccuped, “Given the circumstances of last time…”

 

Blue sighed, running her hand through her soft, short hair. “Last time you took about two months to come back, you took a little longer this time. I was so worried.”

 

Unfortunately for the both of them, this was the wrong thing for Blue to say. She hadn’t meant for it to set Yellow off again, but it did for some reason. The golden gem looked at her with wide, teary eyes, even more tears pooling now, as a gold aura burst from the diamond, and suddenly all Blue could feel was panic and fear.

 

“I… I was in t-there for that long? I was l-living through all that… Please don’t ever m-make me have to reform again, please, please…” Yellow trailed off in her frantic pleas, not quite talking to Blue specifically anymore.

 

Blue cringed, knowing her mistake. She grasped Yellow’s teary head in her hands gently but firmly, trying desperately to put out her own aura to calm her, but it was suffocated under Yellow’s. She felt the grips of the radiating panic starting to tear away at her resistance, so she had to work fast. Too much of this and she would fall to it and fail her. Blue would  _ never  _ fail her.

 

“Yellow, please, listen to me. It’s okay now. I know it must have been hell for you and while I may not understand in the same circumstances I know what mental pain is like! Please, just let me calm you down, everything’s okay and I’ll help you no matter what.”

 

Blue’s aura began to push out from her body, pushing against the gold aura that dominated the area. In an almost ironic twist, their auras were somewhat reverse. But Blue knew this was needed. Her Gem glowed with something akin to strain, to fight to take away Yellow’s pain and fear. The clashing auras wobbled back and forth, Yellow stuck in a loop of pleas while Blue simply held her and tried her best to focus.

 

Then, something flared in Blue’s chest. Grasping Yellow’s face in her hands again, she pressed soft kisses to the areas right below her eyes, as if to kiss the tears away. She repeated this in a loop, her aura growing stronger, Yellow’s blubbering beginning to diminish. Her breath was still fast and hot on Blue’s face as she continued peppering kisses on her dear girlfriend’s face. The tears were beginning to stop, Yellow’s eyes shut and she nuzzled her nose a bit against Blue’s when she could. Her shivering and shaking still made itself known, but was now lessening, as were her tears. Blue’s aura continued to overtake Yellow’s, a soothing, loving aura. It embraced her along with Blue, telling her everything was okay. It was okay now. Finally, the gold aura of fear was gone, and only cool blue dominated.

 

The sky was a cloudy grey, no sun but no rain. A middle ground of normalcy and despair. Yellow looked, eyes red, at Blue, letting out a wet laugh that was empty. She’d stopped crying, but Blue knew she was still twisted up inside. Inside that beautiful head of hers, but of course, Yellow was Yellow. Blue cursed herself for not thinking to keep her playlist on hand.

 

Blue knew there was a song playing away in her head now, but she looked exhausted and Blue didn’t want to press. Instead, she pulled the tired out Diamond onto her lap and leaned back against the hill she’d been waiting on, Yellow on top of her. She placed her head purposely near her hidden ear, stroking the back of her head and neck soothingly as she listened to Yellow’s breathing even out.

 

“Would you like to talk about it, if it’d make you feel better?” Blue inquired.

 

She felt Yellow shake her head silently into her shoulder. Blue closed her eyes in acknowledgement. “That’s okay. You are safe and in control now. It’s all okay. I’m here.”

 

A crack in the cloud layer revealed a sliver of sunlight. Blue continued to whisper sweet little things to Yellow as she held her securely, grateful for every second she could confirm her breathing to be slowing, meaning she was calming down. Blue pulled back a little so she could look at her face again. Her eyes were puffy and still a bit red, but she was still so beautiful. Blue left a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, her arms wrapping around Yellow’s neck.

 

“I’m so glad you’re back, my sunshine.” Blue cooed lovingly.

 

Yellow offered her a tiny and tired smile. “You saved me all over again, my moonlight. Thank you. For spending your time to comfort me.” 

 

Blue frowned. “Hey.” She furrowed her brow, “That makes it sound like you wouldn’t expect me to do so. Yellow, I will  _ always  _ be here for you. No matter what. I love you, okay? Please, don’t ever doubt that.”

 

Yellow’s lip quivered, but not with sadness, or panic, or fear. Tears pricked at her eyes again and Blue’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, don’t cry…”

 

Yellow gave a laugh again, returning the gesture of the nose kiss. “Be at ease, my love. I’m just so happy you’re mine.” 

 

Blue smiled warmly. “Me too.”

 

Yellow buried her head back into Blue’s shoulder, while Blue began to hum one of her songs. The sliver of sunlight through the crack in the clouds fell on the pair of them, gifting them a warmth they both relished in, together.

**Author's Note:**

> uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu WE DID THE THING
> 
> join the discooooooord: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF


End file.
